Mi futuro eres tu
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Ivan se despierta tras una pesadilla sobre su pasado pero se da cuenta de que no esta solo y que nunca mas lo estara


**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

Un pequeño niño se encontraba en mitad de un campo nevado, era rubio con ojos violetas, llevaba ropas viejas y pieles por encima aparte de una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello y un gorro negro con forma de pico a un lado de la cabeza, el pequeño Iva sostenia un conejo entre las manos, lo habia encontrado hacia poco y le habia dado de comer, le tenia mucho cariño a ese animal, de pronto sintio como alguien le quitaba a su pequeño amigo de entre las manos

-Asi que por esto venias tanto aqui-dijo Mongolia mirando al niño

Ivan miro a Mongolia con miedo, si el mongol se quedaba con su amigo seguro que se lo comia

-Devuelmelo-dijo Rusia intentando cojer de nuevo al conejo blanco

-No, esto sera mi cena de esta noche mocoso-dijo Mongolia sonriendo al niño

-No, es mi amigo devuelmelo-dijo Ivan con lagrimas en los ojos

-Intenta quitarmelo niño-dijo Mongolia mirando a Ivan con superioridad

-No sabes meterte con alguien de tu tamaño-aru-dijo una voz

El hombre que acababa de llegar cojio el pequeño conejo de las manos de Mongolia y se lo devolvio al pequeño

-Aqui tienes-aru-dijo China sonriendo amablemente al niño

-Gra-Gracias-dijo Rusia antes de salir corriendo lejos de los mayores

-Nunca me dejas divertirme Yao-dijo Mongolia mirando al chino

-Tu no te diviertes, atormentas-aru-dijo China que sin mas se fue dejando al mongol solo

Ivan fue a un pequeño bosque nevado y solto a su conejo, lo mejor seria que no lo volviera a ver por si Mongolia lo volvia a cojer y lo cocinara para la cena

-Vete-dijo Ivan a su amigo

El conejo blanco se fue, Ivan suspiro aliviado, ahora él estaba a salvo de Mongolia, no como él que le pertenecia, vio la sombra de un hombre y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el asiatico

-Vovamos al campamento niño-dijo Mongolia cojiendo a Ivan

-Si-dijo Ivan

Ahi acababa la parte nitida del sueño, despues lo unico que pudo ver fue guerras, sangre, tristeza, mas sangre, soledad odio, por fin desperto asustado en la cama, se sento y se puso la mano en la cara intentando no recordar nada, habia demasiadas cosas en su pasado que queria olvidar, algo se movio a su a lado y se pego mucho mas a él, miro y encontro un hombre de cabellera castaña que lo estaba abrazando y aun dormido sonreia, Ivan sonrio, puede que su pasado esta lleno de desgracias pero su presente y su futura estaban llenos de alegria, junto a la persona que mas queria en el mundo, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, la nacion de España, el pais del sol, su sol, le acaricio el cabello suavemente para que no se despertara, se volvio a tumbar en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la brazo, el iberico habia derretido con una sonrisa esa dura capa de hielo que tenia su corazon, y desde que se habian declarado en aquella cafeteria habian estado siempre juntos, oyo como alguien llamaba a su puerta y dejaba pasar a un niño con unos cuatro años con el pelo rubio alborotado y los ojos verdes violaceos, llevaba puesto un pijama blanco con dibujos de tomates

-¿Que te pasa Sasha?-pregunto Ivan a su hijo

-He tenido una pesadilla y me da miedo dormir solito-dijo el niño acercandose a la cama-¿puedo dormir aqui con vosotros?-

-Claro que puedes-dijo un despierto Antonio sonriendo a su hijo

El niño sonrio mucho y se metio en la cama entre sus padres, Ivan tapo a Alexander y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Ahora a dormir-dijo Antonio abrazando a su hijo

El niño durmio siendo abrazado por el español y agarrado a la camisa del pijama de su padre, Ivan sonrio feliz intentando guardar esa escena siempre en su memoria, antes se habia equivocado en su futuro no solo estaba el iberico sino tambien el pequeño niño que ahora dormia con ellos, un niño que él se aseguraria que fuera feliz y nadie le dañara, alargo el brazo poniendolo por encima de Antonio, abrazando asi a su esposo y a su hijo, cerro los ojos pensando que si la vida le habia dado muchos siglos de sufrimiento ahora le tocaba darle muchos siglos felices junto a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida, sus pequeños soles


End file.
